Grand Star Crashers
Grand Star Crashers is a 2D fighting game that acts as the successor to Rad Battle Grandprix developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco, released in 1995. It focuses on a new tournament, held by a man only known as Frozen Mask, and with a new cast of characters participating in it. It was released in the Arcades before being ported to the Sony PlayStation. Gameplay The gameplay in this game is an improved version of Rad Battle Grandprix 2. New to this game are "Speed Arts," which act similar to Street Fighter Alpha's Alpha Combos, where combos are performed by interrupting the animation of a move by performing another of equal or greater strength. In addition, players can even perform aerial combos after sending their opponent in the air. Story A new tournament has been announced by the anonymous Frozen Mask. Many new challengers, each with their own desires and goals, participate in this new tournament. Among these new tournament-goers, the new lead protagonist Eduardo Gonzalez is searching for the young thief Sullivan, who stole from the Rad Battle Facility, and enters the tournament to find him. Meanwhile, Jing Wen enters the tournament as a request from Benjamin to analyze the data of the fighters. Eventually, they will learn a dark secret about the Frozen Mask... Characters *Eduardo Gonzalez: The lead protagonist. A young Mexican user who has lived with spirits since his childhood. His life changed when he encountered Sullivan in the Rad Battle Facility. He now enters the tournament in order to find him. *Sullivan: An Italian-Canadian man who stole an item from the Rad Battle Facility. He was caught by Eduardo, thus making the two rivals. Sullivan actually stole the item as a means to enter the tournament held by Frozen Mask. He is said to have some ties to the late Builders Organization. *Jing Wen: A Chinese woman who was sent by Benjamin to record data on the participating fighters. As a child she has learned the art of analyzing people through touch alone. She enters the tournament so she can fulfill the purpose she had trained for. *Jay Falkoner: A free-spirited aviator with a passion for flying. Following in the footsteps of his grandfather, he would want to pilot his own airplane so he could see the world for himself. *Boyet Insekto: A Filipino boy who aims to become a master bug catcher. Bored with all of the bugs he is catching, he wishes to find the rarest insect in existence, which he thinks is in the tournament. *Wendy Lee: A cowgirl whose family is facing a financial crisis concerning her farm. She participates in the tournament hoping that she is able to reopen their farm once more. *Martin Segal: A local exorcist that was known for saving several humans from corruption. He wishes for all of the malevolent spirits crossing in the human world to be perished once and for all. *Choki Hokari: A Japanese Sumo wrestler who is a close friend of Brave Bison. His wish is to become an inspirational teacher to his students. *Christine Pearls: The only daughter of a late treasure hunter who seeks rare jewels in the tournament. She enters the tournament in order to retrieve what she wants: fine gold. *Satsuki Kishimura: Kouga’s daughter who is a rookie kunoichi. However, she takes her father's place in infiltrating Frozen Mask’s new tournament while he is away. *Karen Vale: A female dragon master who is, by far, the strongest of the others, even her brother Oliver. However, she seeks more power, as to why she enters the tournament. Nonplayable *Frozen Mask: The main antagonist of the game. Frozen Mask is the nickname of a man wishing to continue the legacy of the late Builders Organization, thus proposing a new tournament as a means of luring various fighters into a trap. He plans to use the contestants’ data to reactivate a machine. *Pence Riot: The true antagonist of the game. Pence is a man who, despite being disabled, possesses strong ambition, wanting to continue Builders’ intended ambition, thus donning the disguise of Frozen Mask. His real purpose for holding this tournament was to activate the rumored time android Mie. He plans to use the android and force her powers onto him. *Mie: The central figure of the game. Mie is a time-bending android that was a dropped experiment by the Rad Battle Facility. However, when Frozen Mask announced the tournament, she reawakened and is ready to activate her abilities onto those who use her. Stages *Toxic Lakes *Battle Ruins *Desert *Fortress *Lava Volcano *Armory *Violet Sky *Pearl Ruins *Frozen Colosseum *Mie's Forest (only accessible when fighting as certain characters against Pence) Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Power Battlers Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Grand Star Crashers